soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Cilan (PKM Soul-Minoverse)
This article is about the anime character. For the game character, see this page. Cilan (デント Dent) was one of Ash's traveling companions in the Pokémon Black & White anime and returns as a traveling companion once again in the Pokémon Light & Darkness anime third season along with his brothers, Chili and Cress. He returns as an S-Class Pokémon Connoisseur and becomes the fourth member of the Elite Four in the fourth season. In the Clash of Justice arc, Cilan returns again as a member of Team Justice. He is seen briefly in the last episode of Pokémon: The Beginning and makes appearances in the Hope & Despair arc. He's the reincarnation of the Sage of Forest, Caelius. Cilan is also the main protagonist of Pokémon Dark Side. History Before the anime The Light & Darkness arc reveals more on Cilan's past, along with Pokémon Dark Side. Cilan and his brothers were orphans raised under Team Plasma. The three grew up in a facility disguised as a small, nameless town with many other children and a younger girl they called "sis". Cilan's name was originally Silàyn (Japanese: 大輔 Daisuke). The three and their adoptive sister were often bullied by the other kids because of their incredulous white hair. One day, "sis" befriended a Litwick and the brothers made friends with a Pansage, Pansear and Panpour, the three which would be their first Pokémon. At an unnamed point in time, a Purrloin with an antique scarf came to the town and lured "sis" to a limo. When Cilan tried to rescue her from being taken, the Purrloin attacked, leaving scratch marks on his cheek. Cilan then developed an anger for Purrloin, which eventually became his fear. A few years later, Chili fell ill and his brothers were unable to secure a medicine for him. The triplets are then approached by Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma and he offers to save Chili if they become members. Being all that they had, the older two accepted. Ghetsis had the triplets trained a year after taking them in and they became his loyal elites, the Shadow Triad. The three believed everything Ghetsis said, but then Cilan began questioning it after he freed a Stoutland and the Pokémon was angry with him. When Cilan brought his question to Ghetsis, his leader slapped him and punished him with grocery duty along with his brothers. While returning, they had a run in with their childhood Pokémon friends. The triplets tried to tell them that it was better they stay apart, but the three Pokémon clung to them. Realizing that Ghetsis was lying, they decide to leave Team Plasma. On the night of their planned runaway, N discovered them trying to leave. While their younger master was unsure of their reasoning, Cilan was relieved that N said he'll cover up their escape by saying he ordered them to rescue more Pokémon. Quickly, the triplets fled to their meeting place with their partners and changed their appearances before beginning their nomadic journey. Their move was cut short when an elderly woman named Gabrielle collapsed from carrying too many groceries on a slippery sidewalk and the three helped her to her workplace, which was a restaurant across from a Pokémon Gym. Gerald, Gabrielle's husband and also the Gym Leader, challenges Cress to a battle when the three tried to leave. However, his Panpour quickly lost against Gerald's Hydreigon. The trio thought in fear that Gabrielle and Gerald would report them to the police, but to their surprise, they let the three stay the night. The next morning, the triplets were given uniforms by Gabrielle, who said that they would be working between her restaurant and Gerald's Gym from now on to their surprise. Cilan worked most of his time at the restaurant, being tutored by Gabrielle and later in the day trained into a Trainer by Gerald. The Gym Leader gave him a Poké Ball for Pansage, making the Grass-Type his official partner. Four years prior to his debut, Cilan meets the president of the Pokémon Connoisseur Association, Mr. Connoir, who was visiting Gerald, an S-Class Connoisseur himself. Inspired by Gerald's ability to evaluate Pokémon and Trainer's relationship and small encouraging from Connoir, Cilan makes the decision to become a Connoisseur himself. Cilan becomes Gerald's student and quickly excelled to a C-Class Connoisseur. After being Gerald's assistant for a year, he easily passed into the B-Class. The next year, Gerald and Gabrielle announced that they were retiring, much to the triplets' shock. They tell them that they are going to become Gym Leaders themselves in another city, which they say they didn't deserve due to their past. But Gerald and Gabrielle assure that they will do alright because they tried hard to change, overjoying them. After the elderly couple retired, the triplets moved to Striaton City with their partners and became Gym Leaders. Black & White arc See official Bulbapedia Unseen in his appearance in the Kalos region after meeting Clemont and Bonnie, Cilan meets Professor Sycamore and a Bulbasaur that was in his care. Bulbasaur had taken a liking to the Connoisseur and wanted to travel with him. Sycamore let Cilan have Bulbasaur, handing him Bulbasaur's Poké Ball. In several flashbacks, Cilan has been to Hoenn and Sinnoh, where he caught Shiftry as a Seedot in Hoenn, Pansage evolving into Simisage, catching Tropius at the Sinnoh Safari Zone, and Bulbasaur evolving into Ivysaur. At some point, he was promoted to S-Class Pokémon Connoisseur and resigned from the Striaton Gym after Cress became the Londoria City Gym Leader in Emperios. Light & Darkness arc Sweet Dreams Cilan returns to the anime in "An Evaluation Battle! The Psychic vs The Connoisseur!", arriving in Valion City on the day Adina returns to the Gym. He came to Emperios to meet up with his brothers, Chili and Cress. Cilan meets Adina while the older trainer is training for his and Ash's Gym Battle. After a conversation at a local cafe, the two return to the Valion Gym and Cilan gives a positive evaluation of Adina's Pokémon. Adina then convinces Cilan into having a battle, which the Connoisseur accepts. The two show great ordeal in their strategies and compliment each other during their four-on-four battle, but Cilan defeats Adina's Kirlia with Ivysaur's Leaf Storm Counter Shield, winning him the battle and earning the Blaze Badge as sportsmanship. Afterwards, Adina invites Cilan to stay the night with their Pokémon out in the Fox Den and Adina's homemade cooking. However, Nazli's Ninetales returns from Cottoncloud Temple injured by Team Ashling and Cilan shows concern. Unfortunately, him and Adina are unable to do anything as the Fox Den is surrounded by Ashling grunts. Dream Seekers Clash of Justice arc Hope & Despair arc Movies Mizuhypent and the Tide of Despair Cilan appears briefly in the credits as a figure on a ship towards Emperios. This is a spoiler to Cilan appearing in the Light & Darkness arc. Wonderusagi and the Wonderland King Characteristics Appearance Cilan's appearance in the Light & Darkness arc is not much different than his previous appearance with the exception of his trench coat, which was only seen in "Meowth's Scrafty Tactics!". Cilan now has an outfit for when he's in an Elite Battle, courtesy of Amanda. He wears a dark grey dress shirt with no cuffs under a dark green vest with small, seed shaped buttons. He has dark grey slacks and his usual shoes. Amanda has also given him a new coat, which is apple green and he wears it loosely on his shoulders. In the Clash of Justice arc, Cilan takes an appearance more resembling his counterpart in Pokémon Twilight. Personality Relationships Chili and Cress Simisage main article: Cilan's Simisage Ash Adina Cilan's voice actor Jason Griffith calls Cilan's interactions with Adina a "complicated friendship", as while they sometimes see eye to eye, Cilan does come to disagreements with him. He can't see if he admires Adina or despises him because of the older trainer's teasing. Burgundy Gladionix main article: Cilan's Gladionix Matilda Marianna Parsey Pokémon On Hand At Home Voice Actors In the Games In Pokémon Black & White, Cilan was one of the Striaton City Gym Leader along with his brothers. He resigned from being a Gym Leader along with his brothers before Pokémon Black & White Version 2. Cilan returns as a member of the Emperios Elite Four in Pokémon Light & Darkness. In the sequel Pokémon Twilight, he's the strongest member. Names Trivia Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Category:Pokémon L & D Anime Category:L & D Anime Characters Category:Pokémon Traveling Companions Category:Pokémon Light & Darkness Elite Four Category:Pokémon Connoisseurs